The Percabeth Files
by Roblue1222
Summary: Basically just a bunch of Percy/Annabeth stories into one big one. Named the Percabeth Files, kinda like the Demigod Files? No? Ok. Well read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Ok** I honestly don't know how many time I've written and re-written this particular story. So these are basically just a bunch of Percy/Annabeth drabbles. Some will be one shots, and some will be more. They take place after/before Percy and Annabeth started dating. This first one is called 'The First Date,' meaning thia chapter is about Percy and Annabeth's first date. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm still waiting for the call telling me I own PJO/HOO. I'm sort of losing hope. . .**

I paced back and forth in our small apartment living room. Our, meaning me, my mom, and my stepdad, Paul. They watched me as I was desperately trying to tame my hair. Their heads moved as though they were watching a very intense game of ping pong or something. The two of them were obviously trying to stifle laughs, but failing. I gave them the best glare I could manage at the moment, which I'm guessing was pretty weak.

"What?!" I demanded. See, I'm usually not like this. I admit, I'm sort of the guy who will sit in the back of math class thinking, "Why the frick am I here? Shoot me now. Screw this teacher." Hey. Don't judge me. I'm a pretty carefree guy when it comes to the mortal world. Not tonight.

"Percy, tell me what's up. It's just Annabeth," she said cluelessly. Yeah, it was just Annabeth, but tonight was our first official date. Like, ever. And another thing I had to worry about? My mom and Paul still didn't know we were together. We had only been dating for about two weeks now, but knowing my mom, she'd act like we'd been together for two years and didn't tell her. It was now or never. I sighed.

"Um, yeah. Just Annabeth. Not a date at all. Nope," I said weakly. Okay, okay, that was not how it was supposed to come out. I was supposed to be telling my mom the truth, and judging by her gasp and wide eyes, she just now figured it out.

"No. Way," she said. I shrugged helplessly.

"Yes way?" I replied, though it came out as more of a question. The woman squealed like a six year old with a new doll.

_Annnnnnd here it comes,_ I thought.

"Seriously?! Oh my gods Percy when? How? Where?" she practically yelled, Bouncing up and down in her arm chair. Paul just looked at me, then her, and shook his head at his wife's behavior.

"Yes, seriously. My birthday. It was the same day as the war ended. I sort of saw her in the River Styx when I was becoming, you know, invincible. And I told her after the battle, on the pavilion at camp, and, I don't know, I guess we just got together," I explained. She tried to glare at me, but her eyes shone.

"So you're, telling me you asked her out _two weeks ago, _and I'm finding out about this only now? Why's tonight so special?" she asked. I sighed again.

"Tonight's our first date as a couple," I said. Then, thank the gods, the doorbell rang, saving me from answering anymore questions. I breathed a is of relief, and walked to the door. I opened it to find Annabeth (duh). And Gods, did she look beautiful as ever. She let her hair down today, falling in curls down her back. She wore light makeup, which she didn't need, though it brought out her stunning grey eyes. She wore dark blue jeans, grey flats, and a simple white blouse. Beautiful.

"Well doesn't someone look gorgeous as always," I said, kissing her lips swiftly, momentarily forgetting that my parents were standing not 10 feet behind us, no doubt watching. Annabeth laughed.

"Well, you're not looking too bad yourself," she replied with her signature smirk. She then walked over to my mom and stepdad, chatting briefly with them, before asking me if I had remembered to make the reservations. I nodded, yeah, proud of myself, before I took Annabeth's hand, lacing our fingers, and leading her out the door.

"Be home by eleven, okay sweetheart?" my mom called as we were walking down the hall. I flashed a thumbs-up with my free hand over my head, indicating that I understood. Soon, we were walking out of the hotel. And onto the streets of New York. I turned toward Annabeth.

She smiled at me, and said, "You ready, Seaweed Brain?" I rolled my eyes at the nickname she'd given me so many years ago, but nodded at her. I did my best cab whistle, and soon enough, a yellow taxi screeched up by the curve.

"Where to?" the driver grunted. We told him the name of the restuarant,drove he drove off with impressive speed, no doubt wanting to get rid of these lovesick teenagers as soon as possible. Within a few minutes we reached the restaraunt. Paying the driver, we stepped out of the cab. I never let go of Annabeth's hand. Once we were seated, I took a look at the menu and immediately scowled. Seafood. Nearly all Seafood.

"I swear to all the Gods, Annabeth, if you order _anything_ on here that comes from the ocean, I'm going to be sick," I mumbled, quiet enough so only Annabeth could hear it. She let out a short laugh.

"Right. Because the gutted tuna looks sooo good," she grinned. I tried to glare at her, but it eventually turned into a smile. After we had ordered, (no seafood,) she reached for my hand across the table, intertwining our fingers.

"This is great, Percy. Really," she said. I smiled at her again, and leaned over the table, and gave her a short, but well-meaning kiss. When we pulled away, I caught multiple adults smailing at us from their own tables, probably remembering their life as teenagers. How it was so easy, how it felt to be young and in love. But for people like Annabeth and I, it wasn't easy. Understatement. People like us would probably be killed before the age of 18. If only they knew, they wouldn't be smiling.

_Shut up, Percy. You're here with her, and that's all that matters for now. Enjoy it._

"You okay, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked. I realized I had been scowling.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just thinking," I said. She nodded, and didn't push me to say anything more, which I was thankful for. Not long after that, our food arrived. We sat there eating, talking, laughing, arguing, reminiscing, and just forgetting that we were the children of gods for once. After we had almost finished, Annabeth smiled, as though she was remembering something pleasant.

"What?" I asked. She looked at me, her grey eyes staring into my green ones.

"Were finally here Percy. Like, on an actual date, as a couple. It tools us five years, but we're here," she said, smiling. I grinned back at her. I couldnt agree more. Since the first year we met, I loved her. I just didn't know it yet. I checked my watch and sighed. 10:45.

"We should get back," I said. Annabeth nodded. We paid the bill, and walked out of the restaurant in which had our first official date. Just as we had done before, we hailed a taxi, and before we knew it, we were riding the elevator back up to my apartment. We stood outside the door of my house.

"Thank you, Percy. For tonight I mean. I really did have fun," she said.

"Me too," I replied. I leaned down and gave her a lingering kiss, her hands on my side, and mine on her back, and the other on her cheek. We pulled away.

"Bye, Seaweed Brain," she said. I kissed her briefly once more before she stepped into the elevator, and i opened the apartment door with the spare key we hid under the rug. I stepped inside the living room.

"Yes!" I whispered, pumping my fist a little, thinking I was alone. I heard a chuckle coming from the kitchen, and I turned to see my mother at the table, drinking her coffee.

"Judging my your little victory pump there, I take it the date went pretty well?" she said. I nodded, still smiling. I yawned loudly, and my mom chuckled once more.

"Get to bed. Just keep in mind that you are telling me all about this date tomorrow," she insisted. I nodded numbly, and flopped down on my bed, not bothering to put on my pajamas. And, for the first time in a long while, no dreams interrupted my sleep, just pleasing thoughts.

**So? What'd you think? Leave your reviews, and if you want, suggestions for other stories. Love you all! Byeeeee(:**

**-Ro**


	2. Dinner With the Chases Chapter 2

**Updatteeeeeeeee****! **

** 3rd Person POV:**

Sally Jackson fixed her long brown hair in a barrett the same color. She had just curled it not 20 minutes ago. Tonight, she and her family were having dinner with none other than Fredrick Chase, and his own family. Fredrick Chase is the father of Annabeth Chase, who is Sally's son Percy's girlfriend. She smoothed her light blue shirt and took a deep breath. Sally knew how much this dinner meant to Percy, and she was determined to make things go as best as possible for him.

"Doing okay, honey?" Sally's husband, Paul Blofis stepped out of their bathroom, straightening his dark brown jacket that he only used for special occasions.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Just, you know, a bit nervous. According to Annabeth, Mr. Chase is a bit, ah, high strung at times," she breathed shakily. Paul chuckled and pecked her cheek.

"Sally. The table is set, the meal looks fantastic, and with your charm, the Chase family will instantly love you. It will be fine," he said. Sally rolled her eyes at him, but smiled.

"Thank you. But seriously. Where are Percy and Annabeth? They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago," she checked her watch.

"They're teenagers. They're always late for things. Probably got caught up making out or something," Paul joked, and Sally gave a light laugh. Her smiled was killed quickly though as the sound of a doorbell rang through the apartment . Her breath caught in her throat, and she walked to the door, and opened it to find a rather handsome middle aged man, who she guessed to be Fredrick Chase, a very pretty Asian woman, who was most likely Annabeth's stepmother, and two identical twins, who must have been Bobby and Matthew, Annabeth's stepbrothers.

"Hello!" Sally said cheerfully. "I'm Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, and this is my husband Paul, Percy's stepfather."

Dr. Chase smiled warmly, which for some reason surprised Sally and Paul.

"Pleasure," he said kindly. "My name is Fredrick Chase, and this my wife, Helen, and our boys, Matthew and Bobby."

Sally smiled and nodded.

"Where are Percy and my daughter?" Frdrick asked, an eyebrow arched. Sally swallowed.

"Well, ah, see they went out for lunch about 3 hours ago, and they haven't been back. But I'm sure they're fine. Very powerful together, they are," Paul covered for Sally. She smiled gratefully at him.

"That's exactly what I worry about. The more powerful, the more things they attract. Including things that can and will hurt them," he grumbled. Helen paled. Even after all these years, she had still not gotten used to the whole gods thing. Then, is if on que, the door swung opened and slammed against the wall with a BANG. Percy and Annabeth.

"Ambrosia. Nectar. Now," Annabeth said, out of breath. Her arm was around Percy's waist, holding him upright. His shirt was slashed open at the chest. His blood soaked his shirt, and now Annabeth's as well. Sally nodded and ran to the kitchen cupboard and brought out what looked like Lemon squares to the other mortals. Meanwhile, Annabeth slung her other arm around Percy, and laid him on the nearest couch. He was deathly pale, his breath ridged. He maybe had an hour to live if he wasn't treated.

"Hurry!" Annabeth urged as Sally rushed out of the kitchen. The mortals watched with horror. Annabeth tapped Percy's cheeks, trying her hardest to keep him conscious.

"C'mon Jackson. C'mon Seaweed Brain stay with me," she prided. Sally handed Annabeth the Ambrosia and she shoved it into his mouth. He groaned and slowly started to gain color back to his face.

"Why don't you give him more?" Bobby screeched. Annabeth shook her head.

"If I give him anymore, there's a chance it would be too strong for him and he'd die right here," she said, stroking his hair. Bobby shivered.

"What happened?" Fredrick asked, rather terrified.

"Two hellhounds," she replied. Sally looked confused.

"What about Riptide? Why wasn't Percy able to defeat them with Riptide?" Sally asked.

"Percy, being, well, Percy, left it on the table after lunch. It didn't reappear in his pocket until after the fight was over," Annabeth said. Percy groaned again, and sat up, muttering curses in Ancient Greek, making Annabeth chuckle.

"I'm never getting a dog," he grumbled as he looked down at himself. He scowled. "Oh come on! I liked this shirt!"

"This shirt, is the least of your worries. Go shower quickly, now. We've got a dinner to eat," Sally said, still breathless. Percy nodded and turned to Annabeth.

"Thanks, Annabeth. I owe you, as usual," he said. Annabeth smirked and put a hand on his scraped cheek.

"So you owe me. What else is new?" she said. Funny, she said the same thing in the Battle of Manhattan, Percy realized. He pecked her lips quickly and sauntered off to the shower.

"Well that was intense," Annabeth said, giving a short, relieved laugh. Sally smiled at the girl, while the others were still recovering from the incident.

"Well, he's feeling well enough to kiss you, so I take it he's okay," Sally chuckled. Annabeth grinned and turned to her family.

"It's really good to see you all," she said, giving her father and stepbrothers quick hugs. Helen kissed her cheek, which surprised Annabeth, but also made her feel good.

"Go change, sweetheart. You left some clothes here from your last visit," Paul said, and Sally nodded. Annabeth thanked them both and went to go change.

"What's Riptide?" one of the twins, who Sally and Paul guessed to be Matthew, asked.

"Percy's sword," Sally answered. The grown ups chatted while the twins argued about who's weapon was better; Annabeth's dagger or Percy's sword.

Percy emerged from the bathroom in a light blue T-shirt and dark jeans, his black hair still wet from his shower. He walked over to the Chases and gave them his signature smile that made everyone instantly love him.

"Nice to see you again, Mr and Mrs. Chase," he said politely, shaking their hands.

"You as well, Percy," Fredrick greeted back. Helen nodded her head to Percy. The seventeen year old bent down to the twins.

"Now, I've seen you, but I don't believe I've met you," he said. The boys went right to hammering him with questions, which he did his best to answer. Annabeth walked out from Percy's room in dark blue skinny jeans and a light grey tank top that matched her eyes.

"Well now that we've solved that problem, is it time to eat?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh gods, yes please," Percy groaned, and Annabeth rolled her eyes. Sally led them all to the kitchen where they all sat at the table. The twins were on either side of Percy, which he admitted, made him a little uncomfortable. Annabeth sat across from them, smirking as she watched Percy stutter at the questions that Bobby and Matthew asked.

"So, how long have you two been together?" Fredrick asked Percy and Annabeth, who looked at each other and grinned.

"About a year and 2 months, sir," Percy said.

"Do you love Annie?" Bobby asked Percy, who grinned.

"Bobby!" Annabeth hissed. But Percy laughed and looked the kid straight in the eyes.

"Yeah. I do, kid. A lot," Percy said. Annabeth blushed, the adults nodded, while the twins fake gagged, making Annabeth glare at them. The dinner continued on, everyone talking, laughing. Percy and Annabeth got in a heated arguement about who would win in a fight, while the others just watched in amusement.

"Annabeth, I'm a boy, meaning I have more phyisical strength," Percy stated. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but I've been training longer, meaning I've got more skills, and unlike you, patience," Annabeth retorted.

"Oh please," he said back.

"If only you were as tough as you are cute," she said, making him glare playfully, and the others laugh.

Before anyone knew it, it was passed Bobby and Matthew's bedtimes, and Percy yawned loudly. Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Very mature," she said, and Percy shrugged.

"We should get going. Thank you Sally. This was great," Helen said. Fredrick nodded.

"It was my pleasure. It was great meeting you," Sally said.

"And you, too," Fredrick said.

"Yeah. Thanks, Sally. I really should get back to my dorm," Annabeth smiled sadly. They all walked to the door. The Chases had decided that they would drive Annabeth to her dorm, much to Percy's disappointment.

"I'll see you soon, okay?" Annabeth said.

"Okay," Percy replied. Annabeth put a hand on his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, in which he smiled and gladly obeyed.

"Hey. Break it up. There are kids in here," Paul joked. The couple pulled away and grinned. Annabeth gave Sally and Paul one last hug and thanks, while Percy shook hands with the Chases. And with one last hug from Annabeth to Percy, the were out the door, and down the elevator.

"You guys did great. Thank you. Really," he said to his parents. They smiled at him.

"Sleep. After what happened earlier with the hellhound, rest is what you need. See you in the morning, Baby," Sally said, kissing Percy's cheek goodnight.

Yeah, you could say that for the most part, and aside from me almost dying, today was a pretty good day, Percy thought, the ghost of Annabeth's lips on his still there.

** Whew! Can you guys say headache?! Mmkay well I'll see you guys soon! Feel free to give me ideas for the story! Love you!**

** ~Roblue1222**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okayyyy! Another update. By the way, reviews motivate me to update, just saying! Love you! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! GUESS WHAT?! I DON'T OWN PJO OR HOO! HAVE A GOOD DAY!

"Percy! Stop it! I'm working," Annabeth scolded me as I rested my head on her shoulder as she did her homework at my family's kitchen table. I smirked and kissed her jaw, neck, and collar bone, and back up again. My mother shook her head at me as I distracted my girlfriend.

"Boys," I heard her mutter.

"You're not exactly helping me focus, Percy. I hope you know that. And it's not doing any good by trying to distract me. I'm not stopping. So you need to," Annabeth said, though I felt her shiver a bit. A year ago, I wouldn't have been this openly affectionate to Annabeth, especially around my parents. But after we had escaped Tartarus together, the only thing I cared about was that we were together, and I didn't care who knew it whatsoever. I grinned and kissed just below her jaw, and her breath became shallow for a split second before returning back to normal.

"Paul and I going out to dinner. Annabeth, you're welcome to stay as long as you like. Just keep him in line," Mom said, jerking her head towards me. I made a face, and Annabeth smiled at me.

Almost there, I thought.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Jackson. You'll come back with this kid's room clean and his homework done," Annabeth laughed lightly. My mother grinned and I scowled.

"You are a complete doll," Mom said to her. Annabeth smiled again, and I took the moment to study her. Her curly blonde hair was tied back in a messy pony tail. She was wearing a grey T-shirt and black under armour sweatpants. To me, she had never looked so beautiful. I wrapped my arms around her waist from behind.

"Behave," my mother said to me, kissing my cheek as she and Paul walked out the door.

"Can you please stop working? For five minutes?" I pleaded. Annabeth sighed and put down her pencil. For half a moment, I actually thought I won.

"I've got three tests tomorrow, one in English, one in Math, and once in biology. I've only studied for one. What do you think the answer to that question is?" she asked, her eyebrows raised. I tried my luck.

"Yes?"

"Remind me to never come to your house when I have homework."

"No! You're cute when you study. Your eyes get this concentrated look, and your lips, like, purse together."

"Youre hopeless," she said.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone," I said, admitting my defeat. She kissed my cheek lightly, which to me, was a huge step up.

"Thank you," she said. She turned back to her paper, putting a hand on her head, trying to solve whatever problem she was working on, which I'm guessing is, like, gibberish to me. I glanced at the problem, and immediately got a headache.

I figured Annabeth hadn't eaten since lunch, which was about 5 hours ago, so, being the good boyfriend I am (Or tired to be) I got up and made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. It was pretty much the only thing I could make, besides cereal.

Once I had finished, I brought it out to Annabeth. I set it down beside her. She paused her work. She started to get up from the chair. For a second, I was sure she was going to yell at me to leave her. Instead, she faced toward me, and wrapped her arms around my neck. After giving me a kiss, she put her head on my chest. I put my own arms around her. We stood there for I don't know how long.

"I'm studying for my last test. I'll be done within the next hour or so," she mumbled. I nodded as she untangled herself from me and sat back down.

"Meanwhile, you need to be cleaning your room and doing your own homework," she said. I gave her a disgusted look.

"You aren't serious," I said.

"Dead serious. And you know, if you don't, I could always take longer studying. The more I know, the better," she shrugged. I glared at her, but trudged toward my room anyway, mumbling something about how this was totally unfair, blah blah blah.

Turned out, cleaning my room wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I found my old Nerf Gun, which mom said could do 'some serious damage' if I used it wrongly. Obviously, being a 17 year old hyperactive demigod, doing things the wrong way came naturally.

I also found a stash of candy that didn't look too old, so I munched on it as I picked up my other things. After about an hour, I had finished, meaning I had shoved everything in my closet or under my bed.

I then got started on my homework, which was luckily only about a page long, so it took me about half an hour. By the time I was done, I thought Annabeth would be done studying by now. And sure enough, when I walked back into the kitchen, there she was, drinking hot chocolate and reading some big blue book that I didn't really care about. She looked up at me.

"So I take it you're done with your chores?" she asked. I mock glared at her.

"Yes, Annabeth. I'm done with my chores," I retorted. "Can we watch a movie or something now?"

"Yeah, sure. You pick it out. I honestly don't care what we watch," she said. I shrugged. I ended up picking out Paronormal Activity 2, though neither of us were really watching the movie.

And before you make any dirty minded guesses of what we were doing, just shut up now and listen. We talked about school, and camp, ect. I was playing with her hair as she talked to me. When she had finished talking about her new monument deticated to her mother, Athena, we were both silent. Then I said something. Something I hadn't said to her. Ever before.

"I love you, Annabeth."

She froze. Why did I say that? I mean, of course I loved her, but I had never said it to her before. She shifted in my arms so that she was facing me. She looked me straight in the eye.

"Percy. . . Did you just say you loved me?" she asked, her eyes wide. I nodded weakly.

"Yeah. . .I mean yes. I did. Look, I'm sorry if it's too early in our relationship, but, seriously, we've been thorough way more together than almost any married couple. I've known you since I was twelve, Annabeth. Twelve years old. I. . .I love you, okay?" I rambled. I knew I should've stopped at yes, but I felt like I had to explain this to her for some reason. She put both of her hands on my face, and kissed my lips. Sure, we had kissed before, but this one had felt different. It felt like it meant so much more than just two pair of lips touching. She pulled away and looked me in the eyes again.

"I love you too, you idiot," she said, smiling. I grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in for another kiss. We rested comfortably together after that. After about an hour into the movie, I was lying on my back on the couch, Annabeth lying on top of me. It wasn't anything innapropriate okay? She slept with her head on my chest, and her fingers curled around on the hem of my shirt. For someone as strong as she is, she was very light.

I thought about how lucky I was to have the life I had. Yeah, I know what you might be thinking; 'Are you kidding me Percy? You've fought in two wars, and lost people you really cared about! You never get a break.'

But think about it. If I wasn't a demigod, I wouldn't have been born to my mother. I would never have met my best friend, Grover. I would never have met Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Piper, Nico, Leo or Jason, who were all like siblings to me. I would never have met Annabeth. We would never even had a future together. I looked down at her, as she was breathing softly and shifting herself into a more comfortable position on me. I kissed her hair.

"I love you," I whispered.

I was nearly asleep when I heard the front door open. I opened my eyes to find my mom and Paul walking back in the door. Mom raised her eyebrows at our position. I ignored it.

"How was dinner?" I asked.

"Very nice, actually. And how did the night go? The house is still holding up, so I suspect it went well?" she replied. I nodded.

"And is your room clean, and homework done?" she asked. I knew she was joking, but I grinned.

"Yep. Go check if you want," I said.

"Wow. I must admit, I did not expect that. We should have Annabeth babysit you more often," she laughed.

"Yes please," I said seriously.

"She's a little tired I see," Mom said, indicating to her snoring softly on my chest. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Yeah. She's just. . . when she's not stressed, she's really beautiful. She doesn't look this peaceful often, and it's nice to see" I said, then winced at how cheesey that sounded. Mom chuckled.

"All right, Percy. Shell just stay the night tonight," she said. I nodded thanks, and drifted off again, with the words, "I love you too, you idiot," still playing through my mind on repeat.

Okay! Done with that one! Reviews give me the motivation to update faster! Hope this one was okay. I wasn't proud of this one at all, but I tried. Leave reviews and check out my other stories! Love youuuuu! 33

~Roblue1222


	4. Deliveries

**Okay hiiii! Here's another update. This one is set before Percy and Annabeth had started dating. And I got a question/comment. Feel free to ask those by the way! **

**Q: It's late, bit I had to review. You are an amazing writer and defiantly one of the best that I have read on ff in a while. I loved this story. Keep up the great work. And thank you for writing.**

**If you are taking suggestions,I would really like to see a plot with the chase family again or school friends. Annabeth's roommate? Maybe said roommate walk in on them being cute (snuggling or something).**

**A: Dude. That was seriously one of the sweetest reviews I've ever gotten. Thank you so much. You honestly just made my week. And yes, I most definetly am taking suggestions. I personally love that idea. (: i think ill use it sooner or later. And I love the plots with the Chases/Jacksons, so I will certainly do more of them. Thank you again. Love you!**

**Ha...that's it. Anyway. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own a set of earphones. Not a series. Nor am I a man. That's Rick Riordan..Okay...bye**

Annabeth's POV:

I scribbled down some notes from the movie on the Revolutionary War our History class was watching. I sighed. Come on, people. This was simple. We learned about this in the 2nd grade. I winced as footage of a man getting shot popped up on the screen. I had seen similar incidents personally, and theyre not things I would like to revisit.

I was about to raise my hand to leave to go to the bathroom, when something light hit my arm. A piece of paper, to be exact. I unfolded it.

_ U look like ur about to murder someone. U ok?_ It read. I looked up to see a friend of mine, Johanna, staring at me with her eyebrows raised. I put a finger up, signaling for her to hold on while I wrote back.

_I'm fine. We've just learned this over. And over. And over. It would be nice if you murdered ME actually,_ I wrote back. I tossed it to Johanna. She caught it and opened it. I saw her smirk while reading. She took out a new piece of paper.

_Ha. No. And keep in mind that not all of us freaky geniuses like you, _was her response. I looked over to her and rolled my eyes, making sure she saw. I was about to scribble some smartass comment back to her, when a knock on the door interrupted the movie. Our teacher, Mrs. Harriet, paused it, turned on the lights, and opened the door. My eyes widened and grin spread across my face as I caught sit of the person standing in the doorway.

My best friend, Percy Jackson. I heard some girls giggling as he smiled at me.

"Delivery for Annabeth Chase?" he asked, grinning. Without thinking, I got up wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his around me as well. I pulled away and took a good look at him. He was taller than me now, which was surprising. His jet black hair was still disheveled, and his green eyes still bright with amusement. He looked, well, handsome. Yes, yes. I may have had a small crush on my best friend, (Not that I'd ever tell him that.)

"What-What are you doing here?" I stuttered. He laughed at my bewildered expression.

"I told you. I had a delivery," he said, pulling my invisibility hat out of his back pocket. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I put that in my bag at the end of the summer. How'd you get it?" I asked.

"I may have taken it out of your bag before you could notice. How else would I have made an excuse to get out of school to see you?" he said, as though it were obvious. I snatched it and was about to respond when Mrs. Harriet cleared her throat. Wow. I had forgotten that I was still in a classroom. I looked around. Everyone was staring. Some girls were glaring and whispering. I blushed.

"Right. Sorry. This is Percy Jackson. I honestly had no idea he was coming. I'm sorry," I apologized. Mrs. Harriet just smiled.

"No problem. Now, Mr. Jackson, if you would please excuse us, we have a lesson to finish. I suppose you can see Ms. Chase at the end of the day," she said patiently. I nodded and looked at Percy, who was staring my teacher straight in the eye. Oh no. . .he wasn't going to. . .

Percy sapped his fingers in front of her face. "Actually, Ma'am, Annabeth is excused from school for the rest of the day. Surly you got the call? So if you could kindly excuse her from the rest of her classes, that would be great," Percy said calmly. I smacked my hand to my forehead. _This was never going to work. Never going to work. Never going to-_

"Oh, yes. Yes, of course. You're excused Ms. Chase. Have a nice rest of the day," Mrs. Harriet said, her eyes glazed over. Huh. I guess it did work.

"Well. It was nice meeting you all, but we have to go. Later!" Percy said. I rolled my eyes. I shot Johanna a wave, who was looking at me confusedly. Percy pulled me out of the classroom.

"How'd you get here?" I asked as we walked out of the school.

"Well, I convinced Mom and Paul to take a couple days off from work, and we drove down here to see you," he said. I smiled. Okay. That was sweet.

"Anyway. All of us are going to lunch, then I guess we're all just hanging out. We've got the whole Kronos war and stuff soon, so I figured we should take advantage of our time as much as we could," he said. We finally reached the car, where Sally Jackson and her husband, Paul Blofis were waiting. I walked straight into Sally's arms. She smelled like homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Oh, Annabeth, dear. I swear, you get more and more gorgeous every time we see you. I've missed you so much!" she said. I blushed.

"Thank you for coming down here to see me. I'm really happy to see you all," I said. Percy was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Can we please go now? Gods, I'm starving!" he complained.

"When are you not?" I asked smugly. He made a face at me, and, being the mature 15 year old I am, I did the same. We all got into the car. It was only about a 20 minute drive to the restaurant, but Percy and I argued the whole way there. I can't even remember what about.

"Apologize!" I demanded, as I stepped out of the car. Sally and Paul watched in amusement. Percy sighed. I knew I had won.

"Fine," he said. He got down on his knee. "Annabeth Chase. I'm so terribly sorry for doing nothing. Please. Will you ever forgive me?" he mock pleaded. He got up and squeezed me in the biggest bone crushing hug I had ever received. I groaned loudly. I'm pretty sure I felt my back crack.

"Percy let go!" I said. He put me down and laughed. I glared.

"Ass," I muttered. Percy heard me, and only chuckled. Sally shook her head.

"Are they always like this?" I heard Paul ask Sally.

"You haven't seen half of it. You've never seen them in a full out fight, which happens a lot. But apparently, Percy says that's the catch of having a best friend," she said. I grinned.

The waitress seated us all in a booth it he corner of the resteraunt.

"Gods. I think you crack my back," I said to Percy, who sat next to me. He shrugged.

"Hey. You started it," he said. I rolled my eyes, for, like, the twentieth time today. Sally asked me about school, my family, my friends, boys, (which to my surprise, Percy didn't like me talking about) and pretty much every other thing a mother would say. I think that this would be what it would be like to have a mother. My mom was great, of course, but she was a freaking Goddess. That didn't exactly give her time to drink tea and talk about boys with one of her many daughters.

"What time do you have to be back home, dear?" Sally asked. I checked my phone. It was already 4:00pm. I had to be home by 4:30.

"Uh, 4:30. I'm supposed to watch my brothers while Dad and Helen are out," I said. Sally sighed sadly.

"Alright. I think it's time we started driving you home," Paul said. Percy groaned.

Sooner than later, Percy and I were standing on the front of my porch.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. For coming down I mean. I really did miss you," I said. Percy nodded.

"I missed you too," he said. He wrapped his arms around my thin frame again, but this time he was gentle, as though I would break. I relaxed into the hug. We broke away after a little while

"I'll see you in a couple months. Bye, Annabeth," he mumbled. I watched him as he stepped back into here car. Sally honked twice.

"Bye, Sweetheart!" she yelled. I smiled and waved back. I made a decision there, then, on my front porch.

_ Delivery to New York, coming soon_, I thought.

**Okay! There's that! Reviews make me feel great, and give me the motivation to update! Ask questions and what not. Thank you for all your support! Love youuuuuuu! (:**

**~Ro**


	5. Thanksgiving

Hey! So this is not an update. I just wanted to thank you all. For everything. Its Thanksgiving, and I thought id just share my appreciation for you all. Those of you who reviewed, followed, favorited, or just read my stories, it means so much more than you think. Everytime I get the little email telling me I have another follower, or someone added my story to their favorites list, I feel, so incredible. Really. I read every single review I receive. Every one. And all of them give me confidence, hope that this stupid thirteen year old girl could one day be a writer. I'm so beyond grateful for what I have. I'm so lucky to have you all. I love every one of you, even if we've never met. Thank you all so much. Keep being amazing! And I got a few questions/comments that I will answer.

Q: After this one, you should write when Annabeth goes to Percy's school after they started dating; kinda like a sequel to this one. Just a thought but I really love this story!

A: First off, thank you so much :) and yea, I actually really like that idea. I'll probably add that later in the story. Thanks for the review! Love ya!

Q: These are great. I opened this story expecting the average drabble, not the best, this was phenomenal though. I loved your story, you should keep writing forever. One little thing I noticed is that you may want to double check your spelling.

A: Can we get married? Like, now? ;) you are so sweet to say that. Honestly. And as for the spelling, I have a little dyslexia, (boo) so it makes it hard to spell. I'm sorry if some of it didn't make sense. I tried. I really did, but it is difficult. I'll try harder though! Thank you fir pointing that out! (No sarcasm at all) thank you again! (insert heart here)

Q: Wow I love this story/oneshot they're very different than most. So here's a random suggestion... what if a mortal flirted with annabeth and percy walks in and gets the wrong idea and storms away, and then he realizes hes wrong and tries to correct his mistake but annabeth thinks he doesn't trust her enough. Personally I just think that would be an interesting idea.

A: I seriously love that idea and think it would be really fun to write, but I'm honestsly horrible at writing conflict between I'll give it a shot thought (: thanks hon!

I'll update soon. Thank you again! I love you all!


	6. The Last Night

**Look at me guys! I'm updating! This one is set on the night Percy ****goes** **missing, just before The Lost Hero. **

**Q: You are a phenomenon I mean seriously, I think you should add some random demigod that convinces Percy to follow her into a closet and Annabeth finds them and almost kills the other girl, just a suggestion?**

**A: First off thank you! And second, like I said before, I'm absolutely horrible at writing conflict between characters. Really. If I were the writer and Annabeth were about to kill someone, it'd probably be as bloody as if she did it with a foam noodle instead of a dagger. But you should definitely write a one shot about that! Id read it for sure! **

**That's it... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or the series of PJO or HOO. Ok. Bye.**

Percy POV:

I tapped my foot to the beat of the car music as my mother and I drove onto a small path that lead into the woods. I sighed impatiently, and my mother laughed.

_Buzz, buzz, buzz_.

I fumbled around for my mother's phone, which was, like, buried in the depths of her abnormally large purse. I finally dug it out and looked at the screen to see who was calling. The ID name read, Chase, Annabeth. My mom smiled when she saw.

"Girlfriend alert," she joked. I mock glared at her as I flipped the phone up and held it to my ear.

"Hey, beautiful. What's up?" I asked. That only made Mom smile wider.

"Where are you? Chiron needs you to help assign some newbies to their cabins and give them a tour of the camp," Annabeth said, sounding mildly stressed. I rolled my eyes.

"We're almost there," I assured her.

"We?" she questioned.

"Mom and I. Chill. I'll be there within two minutes," I said. I could seriously almost hear her roll her eyes through the phone.

"I am chill. I couldn't be _more_ chill," she said. I gave a short laugh.

"Uh huh. Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye," I said.

"See you in a bit." I heard the phone click, signaling that the call ended.

"What was that about?" Mom asked. I shrugged.

"Annabeth, being Annabeth. I'm apparently supposed to show the new ones around when I get there," I said. We turned and I saw my friend, Thalia's hill. Okay, so it wasn't her hill, but it was named after her. They called it Half-Blood Hill. Thalia had sacrificed herself for three friends on that hill, but that's a story that I'm pretty sure you know. I shouldered my backpack and stepped out of the car. I walked over to Mom's side. She kissed my cheek.

"Have a good time. I'll see you in a couple weeks. Tell Annabeth I said hello, okay? Bye, Sweetheart," she said. I nodded.

"Okay. I'll see you soon. Bye, love you," I grinned. Mom rolled up her window and drove away. I jogged up the hill, smiling when I reached the top. I was finally home. My instructer, Chiron, trotted up to me. Yes, I said 'trotted." Chrion is half horse, half man. A centaur, to be 'professional.' He clasped my hand in his own in a fatherly way.

"Percy, my boy! Good to see you! How have you been?" he asked politely. I grinned at him.

"A lot better, thanks. So Annabeth said I had to show some kids around?" I asked. Chrion nodded and pointed to a group of about ten to twelve. They were young, and looked fairly nervous and scared. I walked over to them. They looked at me as though I would hurt them. I kneeled down do I was about their height.

"Hey, guys. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm a son of Posiedon. Can you guys please tell me who your parents are? The non-mortal ones?" I asked. They all softened visibly.

"Hephestus."

"Athena." I grinned at this.

"Demeter."

"Apollo."

"Athena, again."

"Hermes."

"Aphrodite." And so on. I led them all down the hill, pointing out things like the climbing wall, the lake, the pavilion, and the arena. I was walking them to the cabins, when I saw a blonde haired girl sitting on the porch of the Athena cabin, reading. I grinned. The kids looked confused.

"Annabeth!" I called. She looked up in alarm, but smiled when she saw me. She got up and jogged toward me, meeting me in a hug. I pulled away and kissed her softly. Someone behind me cleared their throat. I turned around to see the kids staring at me. A little blonde girl raised her eyebrows.

"So, you two are together?" she asked, her grey eyes curious. Annabeth and I nodded.

"This is your sister, actually," I said, looking from Annabeth to the little girl.

"Wait. You're a daughter of Athena?" The girl asked, her eyes wide.

"Yep. We're sisters," Annabeth said, smiling at her. She looked back and forth between Annabeth and I.

"And Percy is a son of Poseidon. Shouldn't you guys hate each other?" she asked. I chuckled. Definitely a child of the wisdom goddess.

"I suppose, but we've worked our way around that," I said. "Okay. We need to get going. I'll catch up with you later, okay, Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yeah," she kissed me swiftly once more and sprinted to meet another camper. I turned to the newbies and pointed them to their cabins. After about an hour and a half of helping them get comfortable, I set out to find Annabeth again. I walked around, looking for her, waving and greeting some of my friends I met along the way. I found Annabeth sitting on the dock, sketching something. I walked up and sat down beside her. She was drawing a monument for Hephestus.

See, a couple moths ago, our camp had battles an evil Titan Lord, named Kronos. As a reward, Annabeth was put in charge of redesigning Mount Olympus.

"Hey," I said, kissing her cheek. She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I snaked an arm around her waist.

"That's amazing," I pointed to her drawing. She blushed.

"I'm supposed to have it done by next week. Then we can start to build it," she said. I could hear the pride in her voice as she chatted. We talked for hours. You would think that now that we lived in the same city, we would see each other more. That's true, but still, our time together was limited. Camp was the only place we could freely talk about literally anything.

We heard a horn blow in the distance. We had missed dinner. Now it was time for the campfire. I helped Annabeth up. We walked there, hand in hand. She took a seat next to me, and for the first time in a while, I felt at absolute peace. The entire camp sang and ate s'mores. Nothing could ruin this for me. I wouldn't let it happen.

Eventually, it was passed curfew, and everyone was yawning and tiring quickly.

"Attention!" Chrion pounded his hoof, gaining everyone's eyes. "Time for bed, my campers. Curfew has passed. Breakfast will be held at its usual time. Goodnight!" he said. The campers filed out rather quickly, the children of Ares shoving each other, the children of Aphrodite gossiping, and the children of Hermes laughing. I smiled.

_Home_.

I laced my fingers through Annabeth's as I walked her to her cabin.

"'Night, Annabeth. I'll see you in the morning," I said, barely being able to contain my excitement. I got this for a whole 3 weeks.

"See you then," she smiled. I pressed my lips to hers slowly. I felt her grin against my mouth. We pulled away after some time. She grinned at me one last time before starting to walk away, our fingers separating the farther she got. It was at that moment I knew for sure that I was in love with Annabeth Chase.

What I didn't know was that that was the last time I would see her for a long, long time. _The last smile, the last kiss I would get from her._

**Doneeeee! Ask questions and stuff. Thanks! Bye! (:**

** ~Ro**


	7. Letters

**I am so sorry I haven't updated. I've been really busy with sports and school. This chapter may be a little bit sad, but it's seriously been** **bugging me forever. Also, thank you so so much for all the reviews, you have no clue how awesome they make me feel. So here some questions and stuff. **

**Q: I loved that last chapter! You are an amazing author! In a next chapter, can you include the members of the 7 and/or the stoll brothers and Katie? **

**A: Awww(: you are so sweet! And yes, I will try, but I need to come up with a plot for it. Any ideas anyone? Feel free to help :)**

**I've also gotten some telling me thank you for making my stories appropriate. Of course! I'm not into the whole full out intimacy thing. There may be some swear words here and there, but that's just how I write. And I'm reallllyyy perverted, so if that disturbs you, I'm sorry, but. . .**

**Okay...that's it! Here goes nothing! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not that creative. I can barely write these. Let alone an entire series. **

**Annabeth POV**:

_One. _

_ Two._

_ Three. _

_ Four_. I count my steps as I make my way through the people, rushing around, buying last minute gifts for their loved ones. I mutter weak apologies as I bump shoulders with random people. I avoid my gaze from the couples walking, holding hands, talking, laughing.

A buzz vibrates in the back of my jean pockets. I pull out my phone and look at the screen.

Dad.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey, Sweetheart? Are you almost home? We can't wait to see you!" I hear the grin in my father's voice.

"Can't wait to see you too, Dad. Yeah, I'm only about ten minutes away," I reply, looking at a nearby map.

"Okay, darling. See you soon," he says. I nod, but realize he can't see me. Damn. I'm so out of it.

"Bye." I carelessly shoved my phone into my coat pocket, but I feel something crumple.

"What the. . ." I start as I pull out a tiny gift bag. My breath catches in my throat. This was the bag. I slowly open it, just to be sure. Inside it, lays a small, green bead, with the initials AC on it, for my name, Annabeth Chase. A tear slides from my cheek as I take out a small piece of paper. I already know what it says, but I unfold it anyways.

_Dear Seaweed Brain,_

_ Okay. This is gonna sound awful, but, here goes. Merry Christmas. We've been together for nearly 4 months. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty proud of us. As it turns out, dating you, it's been the best few months I've ever had. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me. I love you, Percy._

_ ~Annabeth_

My breathing becomes shallow as the tears roll down faster and faster. Soon enough, I'm using a nearby wall to keep my balance. No helps the sobbing girl on the sidewalk. They only look at me with pity.

I take several deep breaths, and stand up. I fold the note again, and put it back in the bag along with the bead.

I continue along the streets, until I finally reach my driveway.

I know I should just walk right in, I can't help but feel like I should knock, or ring the doorbell. I press the little button to the right of the door, and I immediately hear footsteps getting closer and closer. I hold my breath until the door swings open.

"Annabeth!" My father practically yells, engulfing me into a hug. I hug back weakly. "How have you been?" he asks. I pause for a moment.

Should I tell him?

No. Not yet.

"I've been fine. And you?" I ask politely.

"Good, good! Come in, darling! The boys and Helen are so excited to see you," he says, guiding me inside. "Im sorry for not being able to pick you up. Helen is preparing dinner and I had to watch the boys."

I shrug off my coat and hang it in the closet. My brothers emerge from the kitchen. Their eyes widen when they see me, and they grin and run up to me. I bent down and gave them both hugs.

"Is she here?" a voice asks. Helen walked out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a kitchen towel.

"I'm here," I say, shrugging. Helen gracefully walks over and squeezes me in a tight, motherly hug. This, for some reason, surprised me.

"You're just in time! The table is set, and you must be hungry, no?" she asks. I really wasn't, but I smiled and nodded anyways.

Once we were all seated, I was peppered with questions. I was never greeted with so many questions in my life. First, they asked me about school, which I answered easily. Then came the questions about the war. They knew the basics; we had won, I was awarded official architect of Olympus, Percy and I got together, and stuff like that. But then they got into the details.

"Will you, sort of fill us in on what happened during that period of time?" dad asks cautiously. I stiffen.

"I'd rather not talk about that right now, if that's okay,"

"Of course, dear. I'm sorry for asking," he says. I bite my lip.

"So how's Percy?" he tries to lighten the mood, but this only makes me feel worse. I avoid eye contact with Dad and shake my head. He narrows his eyes.

"Oh. Did you two break up?" he asks. I look at him.

"No. No, we haven't broken up. We're still together. . . kind of," I try. Helen cocks her head a little.

"Kind of?" she questions. I sigh. It's now or never.

"He's missing," I say bluntly. Wow. Way to be straightforward. The reactions are immediate. Helen covers her mouth with her hand, and Bobby, Matthew, and my father just look at me. "He went missing a little while ago."

"Do they know where he is?" my dad asks.

"I think so." I explain what had been going on with Piper, Jason, and Leo, and the Romans as best as I can, along with the awakening of Gaea. "So that's what's happening in my life," I finish at the end of my monolog about my suckish life, picking at my food with my fork. I finally give up and put my head in my hands. My father rubs my back.

"They'll find him. You will find him," he says, then winces. "So. . .another war?" I nod sadly.

"Another war. This one will be much worse," I grumble. I then realize how whiny I sounded. I clear my throat. "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," is his only response. We all eat in silence for the rest of dinner.

Later that night, after I had finished unpacking, Bobby and Matthew walk into my room.

"We're sorry about your boyfriend," Bobby says. I walk over to him and ruffle his hair.

"Me too, kid. We'll find him though. Just like Dad said," I reply, though I'm not sure myself. Matthew looks up at me.

"We're writing letters to Santa! Wanna come and write one, too?" he asks. I smile down at him.

"Sure."

We walk downstairs together, and for the first time, I actually feel at home. Camp was a home of mine, of course, but this is an actual home. With an actual family. I decide that this is a good place to be, also.

"I want a build-a-rollarcoaster set, and Call of Duty, and Infamous, and an iPod," Bobby and Matthew rambled on and on while writing down their ideas for toys. My list is a bit different. It consists of one thing.

_Dear Santa,_

_ Hey. It's me, Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena. Sorry I haven't written to you in a long time. I haven't really had anything to wish for except a family until now. But that doesn't matter right now. _

_ All I want this year is to have my boyfriend back. His name is Percy Jackson. He is a son of Poseidon. He has black hair that is always messy, and his eyes are the color of the ocean. He's missing right now. Another goddess, that goes by Hera, or Juno, took him. He is at a Roman Camp. Where? I do not know. _

_ The point is, he's gone, and I need him back. He's the only person who's always been there for me. The only person who treated me like I was the only person that mattered. He was the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. He loved me, I think. I hope. _

_ Look, I don't even know if he is alive or not. But, please, if he is, please give me a sign or something. Please._

_ Best Regards, _

_ Annabeth_

I run a hand through my curly blonde hair. I don't even know why I'm writing this. If someone is going to find Percy, it's going to be me. No question, no doubt.

I bid my brothers goodnight, and walked upstairs to my room, along with my letter. I folded it and put it in a spare envelope I found on the floor, and taped it to my window, hoping for any god or goddess to see it.

"I'll see you soon, Percy. I promise. I love you," I say, and finally close my eyes for the night.

**I'm sooooo not proud of this chapter. At all. But please review anyway? Oh! And I posted a new story for the Lorien Legacies Series, so please be sure to read and review! Have a great night! Love you! **

** ~Roblue1222**


	8. Christmas Without Him

**Reviews are loved! **

**Questions and comments:**

**Q: oh que lindo el cap**

**A: ¡Gracias! ¿Alguna idea para el próximo?**

**Q: So many feels in this chapter! I love it! Will the next few chapters mostly be in the same time ****period when Percy went missing, but it's in Annabeth's POV?**

** A: Yeah, sure! Would you want to give me ideas for plots? **

** Third Person POV: **

"Bobby! It's beautiful! I love it!" Annabeth Chase remarked, giving her step brother a hug as she put on the small, rainbow beaded bracket Bobby had made for her. Matthew, her other step brother, had given her an identical necklace. Annabeth looked like a Rainbow colored Aphrodite child, but she didn't mind. This was her first simple Christmas with her family. It would have been perfect.

Except one thing was missing. Literally.

"Annabeth?" Fredrick Chase asked, snapping her daughter out of her thoughts. Fredrick was worried about Annabeth. He knew she had had a hard month, and he was doing his best to take her mind off of Percy Jackson, Annabeth's missing boyfriend.

The concept of the words, 'Annabeth's boyfriend,' still made Fredrick guilty about being so horrible to her when she was a child. To him, yesterday was the day when Annabeth and he were making snowmen outside. Her little seven year old self, giggling happily. Then he had ruined it. Now she was off fighting Titans and what not. Either way, she was growing up quickly.

"Yes, sorry. Thank you again, boys," Annabeth replied, kissing them both on the cheek.

"Why don't you open the gift that I got you?" he suggested. Annabeth smiled and nodded, reaching for a perfectly wrapped square box. She carefully unwrapped it, and grinned widely when she saw what was inside. A rare architecture book. It had every design inside of it known to man. It had to be at least four thousand pages long. It was heavy, and full of information Annabeth couldn't get off of even Dedalus's laptop.

"Dad. . . This is amazing," she said in awe.

"Thought it would help you with your work on Olympus," he shrugged. Annabeth wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing him tight.

"It's perfect. Really," she said earnestly.

"Percy helped pick it out. He thought you'd go, quote, unquote 'Brainiaticly Nuts,'" Fredrick chuckled. Annabeth gave a short laugh, that turned into a hiccup, which turned into a small sob.

"He wanted you to have this, too. He gave it to me last time I saw him, telling me that he would give it to you sooner, but thought it would be best if you opened it on Christmas," Fredrick said cautiously. Eyeing his daughter with worry, as though she would break. He handed her a small package, that to Annabeth, smelled exactly like Percy. Right down to the salty scent of the ocean.

"Should. . . Should I open it?" she asked. Fredrick nodded.

"I think he'd want you too."

Annabeth took a deep breath. It was so quiet, you could here a pin drop. She reached into the package and held up a pair of grey earrings, both in the shape of an owl. These ones were quite different from her other owl earrings, but just as beautiful. There was one simple silver jewel in the middle of the owl's chest. So incredibly delicate.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth whispered. "They're gorgeous."

"I think there's a note somewhere in there, knowing him," Fredrick noted. Annabeth agreed quietly and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that looked like it had been ripped out of Percy's notebook, which it probably was. She unfolded it, and her heart nearly shattered when she took one glance at his messy, uneven handwriting. She took a shaky breath as she started to read it.

_Dear Annabeth, _

_ Did you like the earrings? I picked them out myself. . .okay. . . no I didn't. Grover may or may not have helped. But that doesn't matter. _

_ Owls are beautiful creatures, to be honest. Graceful, amazing, but they scare the hell of out you if you make them angry. They are more like you then you will ever know. They are, as said before, beautiful. And no one else even compares to your beauty. Not any goddess, mortal, anything. _

_ They are graceful. You battle things with such calmness that it is hard to panic. You have this aura, I guess. When you're around, everyone feels safe. And even though I'm taller than you now, (Ha!) I can look up to that. _

_ So, yeah. I'm not reading this over again, so if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, sorry. I'm sure you'll catch them. Have a great Christmas. Try not to be too big of a smartass about this. Just trying to be a good boyfriend. :) _

_ I love you_

_ -Percy Jackson._

The tears made Annabeth's face hot. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop them. This was too much. Annabeth buried her face in her fathers shoulder. She handed him the piece of paper. A small smile grew on his face as he read through it. When he reached the end though, he rubbed Annabeth's back soothingly.

"I. . . I never said it back to him. I never said it back to him. I probably won't even see him again, and he didn't even know," she sobbed. Fredrick nodded sadly and kissed her hair.

"He knew Annabeth. Trust me, darling. He knew. And you will see him again. Believe me when I say that you'll be the one to find him," he said confidently. Annabeth laughed shakily and looked up at him, her eyes red.

"Thanks," she said. Annabeth pulled away and put the earrings in.

"Of course, my dear."

"I'm going to go call Sally. She's probably even worse than I am," Annabeth said, getting up. Fredrick nodded.

"Go head. Come back down when you are ready," he said.

"Okay. I'll be down shortly. Thank you all for the gifts," she said, giving them all hugs. Annabeth jogged up the stairs to her room. She grabbed her phone off her bed. But before she dialed the number to Sally's apartment, she felt like she had to say one thing. One thing to her missing boyfriend.

"I love you, Percy," she said, then pressed the eleven buttons on the phone, waiting for Sally's voice to greet her, as it always did.

** Lupa POV:**

The female wolf watched over the silent, sleeping son of Poseidon.

Only a few more months. Only a few more months until the end of days. Lupa was about to turn and walk away and join her pack, when Perseus Jackson, the sleeping boy, mutter something incoharable. Lupa watched him closer, and he said the words more clearly.

"I love you, too."

**Done with this one. Sorry this one was so short, but it took a while to write, so whatever. Pleaseeee review. It means a lot. Like, a lot a lot. Id really love it. Anyway, until next time! Love youuu! **

** ~Roblue1222.**


	9. Heart

**Thanks for all the reviews. . .Most of them. . .ha.**

**Q: You suck. Everything about is story sucks. Your grammar sucks. Your spelling sucks. Your humor sucks. God just delete this story already. It will so do everyone a favor.**

**A: Damn. You really must have a lot of time on your hands**

**Q: I'm dying! I adore Percabeth.**

**A: OH MY GOD! KEEP. BREATHING! I TOOK A BABYSITTING CAMP ONCE! I KNOW CPR! *Calls Abulance* WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO. You're gonna be okay. Thanks (:**

**Annabeth POV:**

I was just about to take another swing at the Laestrygonians,

**(Siri didn't know How to spell that.)**

when I heard a cry of pain from behind me. I whipped my head to see Percy fly ten feet and land hard on his back.

"No!" I scream, stabbing the giant who clubbed him. It stumbled back, and breath out a short breath, before falling lifeless to the ground. I don't feel proud. I only feel Percy, who I run over to as fast as I can.

"No no no no no," I grumble. He lies there, completely unconscious. Blood trickles from his mouth, and I look down to see more of it soaking his shirt.

"Percy." I try. He doesn't budge. The only thing that moves is the blood. I cover the wound on his chest with my hand, trying to stop the flow. "_Percy_," I say, more terse this time.

Nothing.

I quickly open my backpack and try to find anything. A string and a needle. Ambrosia. Nectar. Anything.

But nothing. I scream in frustration, and put my head on his chest, knowing I'll find the steady _thump, thump thump_, of his beating heart.

And it's there. But barely.

"Percy," I whisper, letting a tear of mine fall on his face. His eyes flutter open, but I can see the green in them getting duller and duller.

"Hey, love," he says. Weakly. He coughs loudly, more blood spluttering out of his mouth, spraying my hand. But I don't care. I don't care.

"You're gonna be okay, Seaweed Brain. I'm getting help," I say, pulling out my phone. He puts a sticky hand on it and shakes his head.

"No. Don't. It's too late. I'm done," he says calmly. More tears fall and I shake my head, refusing to believe it. He can see it. Why can't I?

But I can. Somewhere, deep inside of me, I know that he's already gone.

"Please don't leave me," I say. "Please. I can't do this without you."

He nods slightly.

"Yes. Yes you can. You're the strongest person I've ever known. It won't be easy. Not at first. But eventually you'll move on. Believe me," he says. I start to cry harder.

"I'm never going to love anyone again. I want you to know that," I say. And he smiles, red staining his teeth.

"You are going to do whatever will make you happy," he says. I lean down and kiss him, and he kisses back weakly. But he still does.

"I love you," he says. "And I'll wait for you. No matter how long it takes. I'll wait for you."

"I love you too, Percy."

"Say it again."

"I love you, Percy Jackson," I say, and he smiles.

"Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. I'll wait," he mutters.

And that's the last thing he says. His green eyes turn glassy.

I scream and put my head on his chest.

_Thump. . . Thump_. Then nothing. I sob, clutching my stomach. The tears won't stop, and I don't want them to.

"Come back. Please. Please come back," I plead. My voice sounds nothing like my own. It sounds like a frogs. Scratchy and low. But I don't care. I don't care.

All I want is my boyfriend back.

I run my hands through his hair and try to kiss him again. His lips are cold. This only makes me cry harder.

"Percy please. _Please_," I shout. Nothing.

I don't know how long I sat there. How long I sat there and sobbed, never letting my head leave his chest.

An hour.

A week.

A year.

Eternity.

I don't know. Finally I stand up. My legs shake and my throat burns from screaming and crying. I kiss his cheek one last time and sprint back to camp. Chiron will be heartbroken. I don't look back.

Suddenly I'm at his funeral. At camp of course. That's where he would've wanted it. By the lake. Where we had our first kiss. That legendary first kiss. The one that everyone knew about.

As I look around, I see all the tear stained and blotchy faces. But me, I can't bring myself to cry. Only stare. I want to cry, but I cant force the tears to come. I know they would release some of the pressure.

The Fates were more than cruel. They were evil. I had convinced myself of this now. They were pure evil. They took the boy who saved their sorry asses. His string was cut, and there was nothing I could do about it.

His shroud is beautiful. Sea green. Like the ocean. Every person from camp signed their name on it, as well as my father, brothers, and of course Sally and Paul. In the middle of it, was a dark blue trident, as a symbol of his father, who was here as well. Poseidon himself was trying not to cry.

"Hail, Peruses Jackson. Hero of Olympus. May he achieve Elysium," Zeus boomed. Everyone repeated his words.

Chiron put an arm around my shoulder, and I leaned into him. He kissed my forehead, just like Percy used to do, but instead of with a boyfriend love, a fatherly love.

"Be strong, Annabeth," he whispered. And I nod. Finally, the harpies carry his body to the fire. Sally just looked like she wanted to die, and Poseidon lost all of his cool. I couldn't breath. I

couldn't move. All I could do was watch as my boyfriend was carefully placed onto his shroud, and into the fire.

It was over. It was done. He was gone. And I was broken.

* * *

I shot up from my bed, a cold sweat running down my face as well as hot tears. Percy rubbed his eyes and sat up, too.

"Whats up?" he asked groggily. He then noticed my tears and immediatly looked alert.

"What's wrong, Annabeth?" he asked. I shook my head, thanking every god and goddess I could think of.

"Nothing. I'll tell you tomorrow. Goodnight. I love you," I said. He kissed my lips softly.

"I love you too." And I lay down, his arm around me while I rest my head on his shoulder.

**Haha. Gotchew. Sorry if any of you cried. I had a shitty day. Decided I could write about it. But still. A happy ending right? Review please(: love you**

**-Roblue1222**


End file.
